hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Here in L.A.
Here in L.A. is a song released by Deuce on The Call Me Big Deuce EP. It is a cover of the song Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z. Lyrics Hollyhood in the house Los Angeles, stand up I was having dreams, laying out on the futon Knocks on my mama's crib, they came through, suit on I couldn't save my life even if I had a coupon Four years later, now I'm back with my jewels on Yeah, I'm Mr. Hollyhood, ain't talking lights-camera Money grow on fucking trees, yeah, I'm talking marijuana I'm tucking pistol hammer, ain't tucking true December I ain't talking baking soda but I got that Arm and Hammer Yeah, she got a head game, she be playing head games Fucking with that real pimp, dunking on you hater lames Sipping on the Haterade, get yourself a Minute Maid Making moves, getting praised, switching lanes, interstate Laker game, Staples center, sitting next to O Jack Nothing but the fucking truth, putting on a coldact Riding through the boulevard, all clear, no tip And I got my stripes on like J on his girlfriend Here in LA, here in LA All of our dreams come true, there's a reason But we're here in LA, we're here in LA So if you see me, don't be scared to greet me Up here in LA, in LA Hi, I'm The Truth, rapper slash hustler See the Benz parked, blame it on the customer Ain't talking safe sex, homie, but I stay strapped Yes, I'm the prize but I don't come with gift wrap I still come from Hollyhood, from my Mexicanos Right there by the fence, right around McDonald's Keys ain't a problem, I’ll push it like Alicia Break it all down then charge it like a Visa Walking through Griffith Park, sipping on the Kool-Aid Yeah, I got a PS3, you could blame the Blu-Ray Yeah, I love the Dodgers, love them like the Vatos Not a fan of Roscoe's, I don't really fuck with waffles At least once a week I gotta have my tacos First wrap I ever got, I snatched it up from Carlos' Twenty-twenty vision, yeah, it's hard to be me 'Cause all that's on my face, you don't see what I see Here in LA, here in LA All of our dreams come true, there's a reason But we're here in LA, we're here in LA So if you see me, don't be scared to greet me Up here in LA, in LA It's the City of Dreams, where people come and people go It's the City of Fiends, with people running for that blow This city just needs a little love, a little hope And I ain't talking snorting a little bit of coke Or toking on that dope, running from the po-po Oh no, been there and done that, so yo Here's a story that I'd like you to know About my life and those I once rolled with We used to go sip Alize with no mix Drink, catch a couple girls with some lip rings And then joke about how we hit these And laugh and talk about how her shit stinks Or how she ripped three queefs And when I bent her over, she would scream ("Now that's a big thing!") Oh shit, it's a he, it's a she Here in LA, it's all the same to me Here in LA, here in LA All of our dreams come true, there's a reason But we're here in LA, we're here in LA So if you see me, don't be scared to greet me Up here in LA, in LA Goddamn, it feels good to be back You've been so good to us Here in LA, here in LA Palm trees, fast cars, gangstas and hustlers Only place that you can find us at is... Here in LA, here in LA All of our dreams come true, there's a reason But we're here in LA, we're here in LA So if you see me, don't be scared to greet me Up here in LA, in LA Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - vocals ;Additional *The Truth - vocals Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:The Call Me Big Deuce EP Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce) Category:Covers (Deuce)